


May I Have This Dance?

by Kitsune_flame



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kinda Dark, a little Tom Petty if you get that reference, a little creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_flame/pseuds/Kitsune_flame
Summary: Henry is delighted to see his crush, Elizabeth, sitting in his parlor. They share a dance.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	May I Have This Dance?

Henry moved over to the old record player. He flipped through a few records before he found what he was looking for. Once the music started, he turned to the other occupant of the room and held out his hand.

"My darling Elizabeth," he said softly. "May I have this dance?" A beautiful woman dressed in white sat next to the record player; her head lowered almost shyly.

"Come now, there's no need to be shy." He tipped her chin up slowly and found himself staring into dark grey eyes. Henry brought her slowly to her feet and slipped an arm around her waist. The couple danced together slowly; Elizabeth's head resting lightly on Henry's shoulder as he waltzed them around the room.

"I've been waiting for this for what feels like my entire life," Henry murmured. "I've been admiring you from afar and honestly, I didn't think you would be interested in me." Here, he laughed and glanced down at Elizabeth.

"I guess people can change," he said. Elizabeth remained silent. Henry turned them around the room a few more times before he came to a stop.

"Please," he whispered. "Forgive me for being so forward." He tilted her face up to his and pressed his lips softly to hers. They were cold and unresponsive. Henry gazed into Elizabeth's face and smiled. Her head returned to his shoulder and Henry began to slow waltz them around the room again. He spoke of love and marriage and the possibility of children. He talked and laughed and dreamed while he waltzed his dead crush around and around and around...


End file.
